In a computer-based system for servicing user initiated tasks, it is important to maintain a balance between the number of users initiating tasks and the number of workers available to handle user initiated tasks, so that efficiency and/or utility of the system are maintained.
If the balance between users and workers fails to be maintained, several problems can occur in such a system. For example, if there are too many workers in the system, they will not be busy enough and will not earn worthwhile income. In addition, the workers can become bored and uninterested in their work. In contrast, for example, if there are too few workers in the system, user initiated tasks will not be handled in a timely manner, or will be handled by workers not skilled in the particular task area. Poor service and dissatisfied users will be the result.
In addition to other potential problems, handling user initiated tasks often does not allow the workers to become aware of methods and strategies that could be utilized to improve performance on such tasks. Although a worker's performance may increase through trial and error via handling many user initiated tasks, such a process may not allow a worker to increase his or her skills as quickly as desired. Further, handling user initiated tasks does not necessarily expose a worker to techniques that might allow the worker to realize how “the best” service is provided.
In light of the foregoing, a system, method, and computer program product for managing secondary activities of workers in, for example, a computer-based system for servicing user initiated tasks would be appreciated. In addition a system, method, and computer-readable medium in which workers in, for example, a computer-based system for servicing user initiated tasks can be trained to improve their performance would be appreciated.
In a paid searching system including paid human searchers or guides, if there are not enough guides, the length of time for an information seeker to obtain search results will be unacceptable, as the information seeker may become frustrated. If there are too many guides, the system will not be cost-effective in terms of the work performed by the guides and their compensation for such work (and/or the human workers may become bored and/or distracted). Although proper balance between the two resources, that is, the guides (providers) and the information seekers (users or requesters) is important to the overall effectiveness of the system, nevertheless, the guides will inevitably experience “down time.”
Down time or time during which a guide is not fielding information search queries from information seekers can result in guides becoming bored. Further, as the guide is not busy answering queries, the guide is not improving his or her information search queries during the period of idleness. Therefore, providing accurate responses to information search queries, one of the most important goals of such a system, may be compromised.
Conventional training methods for improving information search skills are typically based on media such as audio and/or video files which may explain methods for more effectively using a search system. In other circumstances a searcher, such as a reference librarian or a patent examiner or patent searcher may be trained to search a particular resource or set of resources. However, there is no known method for a searcher to receive query-based search training which is directed to an area of interest which may be generalized. For example, for search resources such as Flickr™, Blinkx™, etc. there is no user's manual and/or query-based training which may allow a searcher to improve search skills based on prior and/or current experience of other human searchers. As such a training method and system which can enhance information search skills of a person when seeking information on a topic which may be of limited or special interest are not available. As a consequence, a person seeking information relevant to a specialized area of knowledge may be unable to find a competent researcher to assist in the search.
In light of the problems identified above, what is needed is a method, system, and computer-readable medium in which guides can be trained in search skills during idle or available time.